1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for receiving a liquid cosmetic product, in particular a colored cosmetic product for the lips, eyelids, fingernails or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Containers of this type are usually composed of glass, plastic material or metal or a combination of these materials. In order to achieve a pleasing optical appearance and a high-quality impression, the outer surface of the container is conventionally provided with a decoration that is applied by means of complex transfer or printing methods, all the while ensuring that the pleasing appearance of this decoration is preserved even if the container is used several times.
Likewise, it is already known to make visible the color of the contents of the container on the outside by indicating the color on the outside of the container or on the screw cap. Moreover, containers are available, in particular for nail polish, which are completely or partially transparent, thus enabling the color of the cosmetic product in the container to be identified immediately at a glance.
FR 2 855 378 A1, DE 101 06 834 A1, US 2004/0071491 A1 and CH 241 676 A each disclose partially transparent containers for cosmetic sticks such as lipsticks, i.e. for a solid cosmetic product. These containers have profiles on the inner wall which are substantially designed to ensure improved fixing of the received solid stick material.